The Claus Quadruplets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Carol gets pregnant again. What will she have this time? After Buddy they didn't expect any more children. But now they are. What day will baby/babies be born on? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their rightful owners. Except the ones I myself made up.**

* * *

**I am handicapped so my spelling might sometimes might not always be good. Thank you for your support:)**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Introduction**

Carol gets pregnant again. What will she have this time? After Buddy they didn't expect any more children. But now they are. What day will baby/babies be born on?

* * *

**The Claus Quadruplets **

* * *

_June _

* * *

Carol Calvin/Mrs Claus had been feeling off for a while. She just thought it was the stress of raising a two-year-old Buddy. Finally Scott told her to go to Dr Hismus. Which was where she was now with Scott. Dr Hismus was busy being the only doctor at the North Pole.

"How are you today Mrs Claus?" Dr Hismus asks

"I am a little unwell for the past couple of weeks", Carol replies

"Ah I know what is wrong with you", Dr Hismus says smiling

"What?" Carol asks

"What?" Scott asks

"You should know you had it once before. You are having a baby", Dr Hismus replies

"I'm pregnant again?" Carol asks shocked

Scott was shocked he was going to be a father again. This seemed so unreal. But the unreal was what he was living in.

"Yes. Let me do some tests to see if the baby is alright. Let me do an ultrasound", Dr Hismus says grabbing the machine

He moves the stick over her stomach and smiles and points to the screen.

"That is your baby", he says

Carol has tears in her eyes.

"Look Scott it's our baby", Carol says

"Yes. I am going to be a father again", Scott says

Dr Hismus frowns for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Carol asks fearfully

"There are 4 heartbeats in your stomach. You're having quadruplets", Dr Hismus says smiling

"Oh Scott 4 babies", Carol cries

Scott gently hugs her.

"Are you sure Doc?" Scott asks

"Yes the images don't lie. We will have to keep an eye on this pregnancy. Quads are difficult to come to full term with", Dr Hismus replies

"How far along am I?" Carol asks

"11 weeks", Dr Hismus replies

"Thank you. Can we go now?" Carol asks

"Yes. Don't do much work if you can help it. Your body needs to be gentle with the quadruplets", Dr Hismus says as they leave

"We will Doc", Scott says arm around his wife

"I can't believe we are having babies again. And 4 too. This is going to take some time to get used to", Carol says

"We have 6 months to get used to it", Scott comments

"Oh Scott can we do it again?" Carol asks

"Sure we can. Let's tell everyone. I will ring up Laura, Neil, Charlie and Lucy. You handle your parents", Scott says

"Ok I will do that from the comfort of our room", Carol says

"I think I will do that too just give me a minute with Curtis", Scott says

"Ok. Don't be too long Mr Claus", Carol says smiling

"I won't Mrs Claus", Scott replies also smiling

Scott goes and finds Curtis quickly telling him that Carol was pregnant again. Curtis fully supported him helping his wife. Then Scott heads to his room he find Carol on the phone.

"Yes I am sure Scott will let you come up before the baby is born", Carol says looking at Scott

Scott nods his head.

"Yes that is fine with him. I will talk to you every week. Bye", Carol says

"In-laws talked too?" Scott asks

"Yes. Now you have to deal with yours", Carol says handing him the phone

Laura, Neil, Lucy and Charlie where thrilled with the news and made Scott promise to pick them up before the babies are born. Scott promises and hangs up.

"They are coming before the baby is born", Scott replies as an elf comes in carrying their two-year-old son Buddy

"Mummy, Daddy", Buddy exclaims running towards them

"Hello Buddy did you have a good day?" Scott asks picking him up

"Yes I did", Buddy replies

"We have something to tell you Buddy", Carol says looking her son in the eyes

"What is it?" Buddy asks

"We are having 4 babies", Carol replies

"Where do babies come from?" Buddy asks innocently

"They grow inside a women's belly. It will be 6 months before you meet them", Carol explains

"That's a long time", Buddy complains

"It is. But it is worth it. So are you happy with being a big brother?" Scott asks

"Yes. I will be like Charlie", Buddy says

With that done they sit down and relax for a family meal.

* * *

_6 months later: December _

* * *

Carol was huge that was what she was telling everyone. Her family was here and so was Scott's family. The babies were healthy. So said Dr Hismus he also said they could be born at any time. Scott was on his sleigh dealing presents he was back by noon on December 25th. Carol had gone into labour while he was out. He rushed to the infirmary he was just in time. He was there to see his 4 babies delivered.

"It's a Boy", Dr Hismus says delivering the first baby

3 minutes later Carol delivers again

"It's a girl", Dr Hismus says delivering the second baby

Another 4 minute past and another one comes

"It's a girl", Dr Hismus says delivering the third baby

6 minutes went by and Carol was ready to deliver the last baby

"It's a boy", Dr Hismus says to the tired Carol, "Date of birth 25th of December at 1.30pm"

"They are perfect", Carol says looking at them

"They are. We better let everyone in before they come barging in", Scott comments

"Ok. Go and tell them", Carol says leaning down heavily on the pillows

Scott went out to where his family was waiting.

"The babies are born", Scott says

They cheer.

"What are they?" Sylvia asks

"2 girls, 2 boys", Scott replies

"Can we come in?" Laura asks

"Yes. Come on", Scott says leading them into the room where Carol was

"How you feeling?" Bud asks

"Like I gave birth to quads", Carol says with a tired smile

"So these are my new brothers and sisters", Charlie says looking at them with Buddy on his hip

"They are pretty", Buddy comments, "They are small"

"They are meant to be small. They will grow", Scott says

"I like my new cousins", Lucy says smiling at the babies

"What are their names?" Sylvia asks

"For boy one: Noel Scott Claus", Carol says pointing to the baby boy who was first out

"For boy two: Christian Nicholas Claus", Scott says pointing at the last baby born

"For girl one: Lucia Carol Claus", Carol says pointing at the second baby to be born

"And for the other baby girl: Clara Stella Claus", Scott says picking up baby Clara

"Good names", Curtis says

"Yes they are", Neil says

"Can I hold one?" Laura asks

"Sure go right ahead", Carol says

Now that the Quadruplets were born life was about to get a bit more hectic around here more then it normally is...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
